


I Said "I love you." You Said "Me too"

by sourirs (sourirpourmoi)



Series: Sourir Trys To Tame Her Emotions (Via Poetry) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, but it fails, did you know, haha - Freeform, i have exams, im blame my over emotional self, this is poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirpourmoi/pseuds/sourirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dereks POV. Gifted to the person that is just awesome at Sterek,</p><p>I broke your heart, with untimely ease<br/>I destroyed absently, ignoring your pleas<br/>“This isn’t you Derek.” I heard you cry<br/>“I don’t love you.” I said, voicing the lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Said "I love you." You Said "Me too"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/gifts).



> I'm sorry.

This is the story of how I loved you

It’s raw and honest and above all true

Tears cloud my vision as I manically write

The pain, too much, too sore to fight.

-

First, we weren’t friends, you hated me

I was bitter and angry and cold as can be

I thought you a fool, for your laughter no less

Jealous of your freedom, I must confess

-

I cannot tell you when exactly it was

I couldn’t help myself simply because

You drove me insane, made me feel again

How wondrous it was to laugh through the pain.

-

I know I am broken, I know I am bad

I know I am damaged and borderline mad

I can’t sleep, terrors do frighten me

And grieving and angry is all I can be

-

One day I remember you called me sour

I brooded and scowled and refused to cower

I couldn’t tell you how it had hurt

I chose to deny how my heart jumped, alert.

-

And so for weeks we went back and forth

This monster of mine unsure of the source

You left me open, vulnerable to harm

And so I bit back with my bitter charm

-

Suddenly came the day where I fell in love

A revelation, a hit, struck from above

My eyes cleared and god, only you

Your smile was private, soft like you knew

-

We got closer then, sharing the air

Your eyes shone brighter than what could be fair

I closed my eyes and whispered “I love you”

You took my hand and let out “Me too”

-

God, if you only knew the relief

A feeling so strong, it made me weak

If you only knew how you made me feel

A whisper of your lips, a promise seal

-

It was with tentative touches that I did explore

The pale of your skin, the small gasps for more

I looked in your eyes as I kissed your lips

And in that moment the feelings did click

-

Of course it would end, I somehow knew

I deluded myself, thinking we’d pull through

I loved you more than I could bear

But hurt you? No, I couldn’t dare

-

I fought the feeling with all I could

When you begged me to stay, I tensed and stood

You needed me open, you begged for some light

And I closed my eyes, all darkness in spite

-

Slowly and surely you became drained

And I knew and believed I was to blame

You tried, I know, to save me and love

But it twisted and died when I gave it a shove

-

Yet through the shit that I put you through

You held my hand tight and the anger withdrew

“I’m sorry” I said as I weep in your neck

“Don’t worry” you reply, your voice a wreck

-

Surely, surely, we could now smile

Together, without the pain of denial

But how my hounds did chase me down

Remind me my past until I did frown

-

I cannot stress I sorry I am

It is nothing but a tinkers damn

But I have to say it just once more

I’m sorry, so sorry, for my rotten core

-

I broke your heart, with untimely ease

I destroyed absently, ignoring your pleas

“This isn’t you Derek.” I heard you cry

“I don’t love you.” I said, voicing the lie

-

Then we went back, to the pain of before

And god how it seems that life is a chore

I couldn’t accept that I thought wrong

That you were my saviour all along

-

So I let myself rot, without your body next to mine

I slipped into darkness, willingly resigned

God how I love you, strong and so loud

To never hurt you is was I had vowed

-

I’m sorry I’m telling you all of this

I should go back, and I should resist

But I need you to know just what you are

A saviour, a saint, my one lonesome star

-

This is the story of how I loved you

A love that blossomed and surely grew

Until I poisoned it with my dark pain

It lay on the ground, by my hand slain

-

You were my sun, you were my moon

You were the melody to my sad tune

I sob for your pain and as if on cue

 

I said “I love you.”

 

You said, “Me too.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
